kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Great War (UW)
The Great War, known as the Great Regalic War during the conflict and the immediate years afterwards, the First Great War during the second half of the first century DC (235th-236th Century EUC) onwards and among scholars as the Republic-Heartless War or Haos-Heartless War of 19743, was a conflict fought between the Haos Republic and the Third Dark Empire between 19743 and 19771 EUC (3681-3653 BDC), lasting for a total of 28 years. The conflict was the culmination of a 1300-year long grudge held by the various nobles and Dark Knights of the successive Dark Empires against the Haos Republic for their defeat in the Great Hyperspace War. The war would cost the lives of some 77 billion people, the worst series of casualties in any war at that point and any future war waged for the next 3500 years. Entire worlds were devastated across the Realm of Light, as well as having dramatic consequences otherwise. The Haosian economy was shattered, and roughly half of the Realm of Light was under Heartless domination. The Keyblade Order, at its lowest popularity rating in many centuries would withdraw from the Haosian Capital of Radiant Garden for their ancestral homeworld, the Land of Departure, where they would establish as their new homeworld. Ultimately, the Great War was not entirely conclusive. Although the Haosians suffered a catastrophic defeat, the end of the war left both nations intact, and engaged in an undeclared War of attrition and supremacy across numerous disputed worlds. Background to War Rise of the Third Empire With the First Dark Empire's defeat in the Great Hyperspace War at the hands of the Haos Republic, the then chancellor of the Republic, Scipio Amellianus of Radiant Garden, ordered the extermination of all things traced to the Dark Empire in order to ensure it would never pose a threat to Haos again. However one Dark Keyblade Master, Temnota Portit, survived this purge, and taking a group of survivors to the far reaches of the Realm of Darkness, where he would found his own Dark Empire with him as Emperor. Even though it was the second Dark Empire founded, it was known as the Third Dark Empire because it was the third one confronted by the Haos Republic (not counting Lannik's Dark Empire), and assumed the title of Dark Emperor. Subsequently he created a Keyblade Council, led personally by him. Using the power of Darkness he achieved the power to keep himself alive for thousands of years, rebuilding his great empire's strength and promising vengeance against the Haos Republic. Wars of the Haos Republic The Republic meanwhile, had to deal with its own share of problems. Primarily with a rival Dark Empire, the Second Empire in the Great Dark War. After the Republics victory, the Republic would spend much of the 5th millenium BDC dealing with the rise of various tribal groups such as the Novarans, Lucidians, Archelonians and Yuktobanians. It was through the Dark Empire that support for the tribes coalesced and became all in all Feudal Monarchies. This was especially the case with Yuktobania, as the the tribes became a Kingdom led by Vladimir, also known as Vladimir the Ultimate and waged war with the Republic. A group of Keyblade Wielders led by Lannik Erikkson, soon joined the Republic forces against the Yukes, culminating in a final battle at the Ancient Dark Imperial academy at the Trayus Crescent. It was there that Lannik would learn of the existence of the Third Empire there. Using a Lehonian artifact there, he would wage war with the Haos Republic in an attempt to prepare it for the invasion by the Third Dark Empire. Haos was also burdened with the Nord Secession Crisis. The Dark Empire Prepares For War The Dark Empire had ordered preparations for the invasion of the Haos Republic from as early as 3954 BC, immediately after the Keyblade Wars. Four years later, initial plans were delayed due to the efforts of the ultimately redeemed Keyblade Master Lannik Erikkson. But the Empire would not be dormant in the following years. The Emperor's war preparations continued nonetheless, with only the timing of invasion postponed. Two and a half centuries of military build-up would happen before a shift to direct preparations for invasion. With such a lengthy build-up, the Heartless Imperial Navy had grown to insurmountable levels, and Imperial agents had begun to operate in secret, arranging alliances within and outside Haosian territories. Imperial operatives were instrumental in securing an alliance with the Uralic Ascendency (the precursor to Magyaria among others), as well as installing puppet states within Haosian territory in the border regions. Without a single shot being fired, the single world governments of the Belkan Empire, the Hydian Republic and the Julevian Republic on the fringe of Haosian space were couped and brought under Imperial control. They would serve as major bases during the first periods of the war. As invasion drew nearer, the Imperial Navy's war games would reach fever pitch—military exercises became a daily event. On the eve of war, the Imperial fleet gathered in key staging locations just outside of Haosian space. Finally, on March 15, 3681 BDC, on the 1319th anniversary of the end of the Great Hyperspace War. Emperor Temnota I ordered the invasion of the Haos Republic. The Return of the Heartless: The War Begins Category:Unsungverse